fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis Nomar
Lewis Nomar (リュイス ノマー, Ryuisu Noma) (later changes his name to Lewis Lunaris (リュイスルナリス, Ryuisu Runarisu) for unknown reasons) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who was once a bounty hunter. He is a user of Lightning magic and Seal Magic. Appearence Lewis wears a white wolf mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: A crescent moon enclosed within a wolf's jaw. After revealing his identity, he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. At his side, he carries a family heirloom: A katana imbued with magic seals that are capable of countering most low-mid magics as well as a few high levels. Personality Outside of battle, Lewis is a calm individual with a warm and accepting personality. He is always around for emotional support when needed and always knows how to put a smile on everyone's face. However, when in battle with his opponent(s) he is cold and calculating (unless he is in a friendly spar). He strikes with precise movements and never wastes his attacks. He has been able to make some of his enemies flee just by focusing his magic power onto them. History Not much is known about Lewis' past other than his parents died at a young age during a Dark Guild attack (the guild was later revealed to be Grimoire Heart). He then is found by a powerful lightning mage who taught Lewis his magic. He then, after completing his training, journeyed the world as a bounty hunter, claiming the bounties on mages when possible before deciding to join a guiild. He settles on Fairy Tail after aiding the guild master, Makarov with a bank robbery/hostage situation in Clover Town. Synopsis Equipment Family Katana: The katana that Lewis carries with him is a momento from his mother who was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints before she died. She was a master of the sword and a master of seal magic. Lewis rarely uses the blade unless his opponent uses a sword as well. *'Magic Reflection'(マジックリフレクション, Majikkurifurekushon): With the aid of the seals written on the blade, Lewis is capable of deflecting offensive magic away from him (such as when he was able to deflect a roar from Gajeel without cracking the sword while testing the blade's ability). However it costs a lot of magic to activate and the stronger the spell, the more magic required to reflect it. *'Magic Divide'(マジックディバイド, Majikkudibaido): Lewis can use this skill to cut a spell that would normally be too large to dodge in half to create a safe spot for his allies so they can rest. However it takes magic to activate the seals for it. Gunbai Fan: The fan he carries within his Requip's pocket dimension was once used by his father. The fan itself is capable of using powerful gusts of wind to push back groups of opponents to make time to cast magic. Powers and Abilities Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Cloak of White Lightning'(ホワイトライトニングの鎧, Byakurai no Yoroi: Lewis covers his body with white lightning which increases his defense. The more he increases, the greater the effects. At full power he could possibly survive a Jupiter shot with little to no injury at all. *'White Lightning Current'(千鳥流し, Byakurai Nagashi): Lewis condenses white lightning in his hand and then thrusts it onto the ground. Doing this, he can paralyse a group of opponents that are caught by it. However he mostly uses it to break up fights within the guild without harming anyone. *'Sharp Spear'(千鳥鋭槍, Eisō): Lewis condenses white lightning and then thrusts it forward in the form of a spear. He can then manipulate it to strike more than one person. *'White Lightning Blade'(千鳥ソード, Byakurai Sōdo): Lewis imbues the weapon that he's holding (usually a sword) with lightning to improve its cutting power. If he does not have a sword with him, he can generate lightning to form a sword of his choosing. His favourites are: katana, scimitar and flamberge *'White Lightning Fist'(ホワイトライトニングの拳, Byakuraisho): Lewis condenses white lightning which he covers his fist(s) with. He then lashes out with a powerful punch. *'White Lightning Explosion' (ホワイトライトニングの爆発, Byakurai no Bakuhatsu): Lewis builds up lightning within his body and then releases it over a large area. The more he builds up, the greater the damage. *'Chain Lightning '(チェインライトニング, Chein raitoningu): Lewis generates blue lightning within his hands before launching a single 'beam' of lightning at the opponent. This beam then arcs off and can strike multiple enemies. This spell can be tweaked so that chains made of lightning can be use for restraining purposes. It was taught to him by Riyori before she became a Dark Mage. Seal Magic (シールマジック, Fūin Mahō) Author's Notes *Lewis Lunaris was the original name of the OC, however when first searching for the Kanji and Romaji, I was unsuccessful so I had to change the last name. (Lunaris is a last name I have been using for a long time before designing OCs) *When using his magic, crescent moons appear within the magic circles. *When he was younger, Lewis' jacket used to hold a large crescent moon symbol on the back as well as the head of a wolf. Category:Mage Category:Male